<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look like yourself (but you’re somebody else) by juniees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347533">you look like yourself (but you’re somebody else)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniees/pseuds/juniees'>juniees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big angst, F/M, One-Sided Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, im not gonna lie this shit is hurted, other than that this is the most depressing shit i’ve ever wrote periodt, the (1) good thing about this is the rukia/uryuu friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniees/pseuds/juniees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on the eve of ichigo and orihime’s wedding, rukia comes to ishida with a bottle of sake in tow and enough heartbreak to rival his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu &amp; Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you look like yourself (but you’re somebody else)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“What were we before we were we? We must’ve been standing by the shoulder of a dirt road while the city burned. We must’ve been disappearing, like we are now. Maybe in the next life we’ll meet each other for the first time—believing in everything but the harm we’re capable of.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">-ocean vuong</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">on earth we’re briefly gorgeous</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">On the eve of Ichigo and Orihime’s wedding, Rukia comes to Ishida with a bottle of sake in tow and enough heartbreak to rival his own. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shinigami” Ishida greets with a cracked smile </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ishida” She nods back, “Sorry for not knocking, I thought you’d appreciate the theatrics of me walking through your walls”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s noted” Ishida said, leaning back in his chair, then, “Why are you here Kuchiki-san?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She doesn’t correct him on her changed last name. Instead she lifts the bottle, “A gift”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t seem the type”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not, but there are some occasions that I deem it appropriate”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Like...?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Birthdays, festivals, funerals...<em>weddings</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I see” Ishida slides his glasses up</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So...?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida considers his tea, corner of his mouth pulled tight and with a defeated exhale, he takes the sake and leads her to the rooftop. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They share the bottle, watching the moon hang fat and white in the starlight sky. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Words are scarce, there is nothing but Rukia, Ishida, and the quite swell of sadness.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida looks up, takes inventory of the stars, names constellations, and tries to quell the hurt that thrums steady and low in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He brings the bottle to his lips, mouthing the edge and “I always thought she’d outgrow it”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia stares, open but not unkindly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“She loved...</span> <em> <span class="s3">loves</span> </em> <span class="s2">...him so loudly, it was like she was constantly screaming for him to love her too” His brows knit, “But I didn’t think—never knew that he could hear her” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida stares back at her, looks at the delicate point of her chin and the way her black hair curls gently around her jaw. Rukia blinks those big, violet (<em>violet</em>, violet) eyes at him and, “I thought it was you. It had to be you. He never even heard her when you were here” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ishida...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“All I can think is that time when we came back after Ichigo saved you. Those little stolen moments of peace before the Winter War”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ichigo was good. He was fine. But he kept waiting for something, for you. I’d catch him staring at telephone lines and shadows in the corners. He looked for you everywhere”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think she saw it too. Saw the way he...<em>felt</em>...about you. I guess she wanted someone to feel that way about her. But she couldn’t see...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">(Me.)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Couldn’t see anything else. We had just come back from the afterlife and somehow her world became smaller. It was just her and Ichigo”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida finishes the bottle with a rough swig and rises uneasily to his feet. Rukia grabs his shoulders to steady him, she holds fast as he begins to shake.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ishida” Rukia takes him in her arms, little hands wrapping around him and holding him tight. She doesn’t know him that well, doesn’t know how to make it better. Ichigo never required her softness, he always wanted her strong and unwavering. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But Ishida is different, and he looks like someone who just needs to be held. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And Rukia can’t give him peace, can’t mend the hurt in his heart, but she can hold him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The bottle clangs to their feet, it’s loud and sharp against the quite of the night</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">but it doesn’t break. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia comes to him again, right after Kazu is born. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She keeps a steady eye on the baby, monitors his spiritual pressure and keeps her senses sharp for a darker, more smothering reiastu that never comes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She brings a bottle again and they go to the rooftop together.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida looks well if not a little tired with faint shadows underneath his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How’s the kid?” Ishida asks, voice strained with pleasantries </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Strong” Rukia swirls the bottle, “He looks like Orihime”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ishida hums, “And your’s?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia instinctually lays a palm against her middle, still a little soft from childbirth and, “She has Renji’s hair”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That startles a laugh from Ishida. It sounds like he forgot how, “I’m sure Kuchiki-Taicho is thrilled”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia smiles, “He loves her, despite the hair” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There is a moment of quiet as they pass the bottle amongst themselves, Rukia closes her eyes against the cool flutter of the night breeze. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She breathes in the reiastu of friends and finds some sort of peace knowing they are close and safe.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How is she?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia allows a smile, “She’s good. She’s healthy. I think she’s happy”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And Ichigo?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She opens her eyes, reaching for the steady vibrations of his reiastu and “Ichigo won’t let himself be happy”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bitterness pulls his mouth down, “I deducted that by now Kuchiki-san”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia feels herself grow tight, bracing for whatever Ishida is going to say next.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I was there” Ishida reminds her tersely, “I know what Yhwach said. What he promised”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Stilted silence strains between them, shoulders drawn tight with the bottle of sake forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally, Ishida gives a quite exhale and, “I want to be so angry at him. And her.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Him, because he’s supposed to be stronger than a dying man’s desperate lies”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...And <em>her,</em> her for allowing herself to be second best. For selling herself so short. She wanted to be so many things, y’know? I just never thought she’d end up being Kurosaki’s goddamn cop out”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Unexpected hot tears sting Rukia’s eyes, and she wants to blame it on the lingering hormones from the pregnancy but Rukia’s never been a liar.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ishida...” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What happened Kuchiki?” Ishida turns, face pale and mournful, “What happened to us, all of us?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia thinks of Chad, who swore his strength for protection and how he’s now fighting professionally. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She thinks of Orihime and of all the dreams she had, and all the things she’s thrown away. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She thinks of the man beside her, and how he once refused to mirror his father’s path—how he was trying to unlearn being alone. She thinks of how he’s on his second year of medical school, and his isolation from those he cares for the most. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She thinks of herself. Thinks of how she wanted to change things, to better and be better. She thinks of how the Sōkyoku has just been approved to be rebuilt, and how she’s been complicit to all the things she hated about Soul Society. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She thinks of Ichigo. Painful and hot and all consuming. And she doesn’t want to think about Ichigo anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia finds herself on Karakura bridge, making one last stop before she returns to the Seireitei. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She goes towards the railings, eyes following the steady current of water and she feels her knees go weak as she thinks of the last time she was here.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">If she closes her eyes, and focuses hard, she can hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Rukia, please...”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">It’s a hot day. Karakura hasn’t had this kind of heat for a while now. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">It’s hot and the sun is razor sharp and bright and it feels wrong. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">She’s never wished for rain before. But the moment calls for it, she wants to sky to open up and reflect the hurt that storms rages wild and heavy in her soul. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I have to do this” Ichigo says. For us, he doesn’t say, but Rukia can hear it loud and clear. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">For you. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">It hangs in the air, buries itself deep in Rukia’s skin but really there’s no helping it now. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ichigo is absolute in his resolve.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rukia had always known how to find the right words to make it better. She had a talent of stringing words into beautiful sentences that could heal any gaping wound Ichigo carried.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">This time, her words didn’t reach him. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">(“There’s nothing we cannot face Ichigo!” She had yelled, trying so valiantly time keep the tears from breaking her voice. “Remember all we’ve been through—all you’ve been through. Think of all the adversaries and challenges you have faced. This is no different, so we can’t just allow ourselves to cower because of a dead man’s promise!”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Rukia please look at me” Ichigo urges desperately </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">(“He’ll come back” Ichigo doesn’t look at her, Rukia’s glad for it. She doesn’t want to see him like this, “He’ll come for you. I know he will. He knows better than anyone want you mean to me. I can’t...I won’t watch you die Rukia. I won’t” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rukia shakes her head, throat thick with tears that she can’t swallow.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“But, if I let you go then he can’t hurt you. He won’t be able to hurt you or anyone ever again. And I can live with that, I’ll have to”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rukia keeps her back to him, shoulders drawn in and she looks small—feels so small and useless.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">(<em>“Ichigo” Rukia bows her head into his back, little hands fisting in his shirt, “Please, don’t do this”)</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I’ll always love you” Ichigo says, with wet eyes and his heart falling to pieces, “And you’ll always be my friend. Yhwach will never take that away from me”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Finally, finally Rukia turns to him with tears so thick that she can barely make out the heartbroken expression that Ichigo wears so sadly</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Behind her the gates appear and open, a white light beckoning her away. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ichigo looks at her, memorizes this moment (the sad turn of her plump lips, her inky lashes wet with tears, the way herbang hangs between those eyes of hers) and tucks it away in his mind. He thinks she’s never looked so beautiful, or so sad.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">(“Rukia, please don’t make me beg”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“I love you” Rukia whispers, palm laid flat against her chest. Against her heart. She’ll carry him there, she’ll always carry him with her. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s2">Ichigo watches her disappear through the Senkaimon and oh </span> </em> <span class="s2">god</span> <em> <span class="s2">, what has he done. </span> </em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">What has he done?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rukia opens her eyes, and she’s alone on the bridge. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She squats down, holding her knees close to her chest and she heaves in a shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What have we’ve become?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What have we allowed ourselves to be?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ll see you all in therapy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>